Gallery of plants
All of the plants (excluding their Imitater versions) in the ''Plants vs. Zombies'' series will be displayed here in the order they are shown in the games. The imitated versions of each plant can be found here. ''Plants vs. Zombies Day Night Pool Fog Roof Underwater World/The Dragon's Palace Upgrade plants Hero Plants Others Plants vs. Zombies Social Edition Plants vs. Zombies Adventures Normal plants VIPs Trees Plants vs. Zombies 2 Player's House Ancient Egypt Pirate Seas Wild West Frostbite Caves Lost City Far Future Dark Ages Neon Mixtape Tour Jurassic Marsh Big Wave Beach Modern Day Premium Zen Garden Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Player's House Ancient Egypt Pirate Seas Tall-nut Wild West Kongfu World Far Future Dark Ages Big Wave Beach Frostbite Caves Sky City Lost City Neon Mixtape Tour Jurassic Marsh Modern Day Steam Ages Renaissance Age Monthly Special Removed plants Plants vs. Zombies Online Player's House Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum Ancient Egypt Pirate Seas Far Future East Sea Dragon Palace Upgrade plants VIPs only Endless Zone Power Ups Brain Busters only Adventure Mode only Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Peashooter Sunflower Chomper Cactus Abilities Peashooter Sunflower Chomper Cactus Boss Mode Spawnable Plants Others Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 Peashooter Sunflower Chomper Cactus Citron Rose Kernel Corn Torchwood Abilities Peashooter Sunflower Chomper Cactus Citron Rose Kernel Corn Torchwood Weeds Grow-a-Pot Bosses Other Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville Classes Attack Defend Support Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Offensive Plants Gentile Plants Brave Plants Tenacious Plants Auxiliary Plants Plants vs. Zombies Heroes'' Heroes Superpowers Basic - Common Premium - Uncommon Galactic - Uncommon Colossal - Uncommon Triassic - Uncommon Premium - Rare Galactic - Rare Colossal - Rare Triassic - Rare Premium - Super-Rare Galactic - Super-Rare Colossal - Super-Rare Triassic - Super-Rare Premium - Legendary Galactic - Legendary Colossal - Legendary Triassic - Legendary Event Token Superpowers Basic - Common Premium - Uncommon Galactic - Uncommon Colossal - Uncommon Triassic - Uncommon Premium - Rare Galactic - Rare Colossal - Rare Triassic - Rare Premium - Super-Rare Galactic - Super-Rare Colossal - Super-Rare Triassic - Super-Rare Premium - Legendary Galactic - Legendary Colossal - Legendary Triassic - Legendary Event Token Superpowers Basic - Common Premium - Uncommon Galactic - Uncommon Colossal - Uncommon Triassic - Uncommon Premium - Rare Galactic - Rare Colossal - Rare Triassic - Rare Premium - Super-Rare Galactic - Super-Rare Colossal - Super-Rare Triassic - Super-Rare Premium - Legendary Galactic - Legendary Colossal - Legendary Triassic - Legendary Event Superpowers Basic - Common Premium - Uncommon Galactic - Uncommon Colossal - Uncommon Triassic - Uncommon Premium - Rare Galactic - Rare Colossal - Rare Triassic - Rare Premium - Super-Rare Galactic - Super-Rare Colossal - Super-Rare Triassic - Super-Rare Premium - Legendary Galactic - Legendary Colossal - Legendary Triassic - Legendary Event Token Superpowers Basic - Common Premium - Uncommon Galactic - Uncommon Colossal - Uncommon Triassic - Uncommon Premium - Rare Galactic - Rare Colossal - Rare Triassic - Rare Premium - Super-Rare Galactic - Super-Rare Colossal - Super-Rare Triassic - Super-Rare Premium - Legendary Galactic - Legendary Colossal - Legendary Triassic - Legendary Event Token Unobtainable Superpowers See also *Imitater *Costumes (PvZ2) *Costumes (PvZO) *Stickerbook *Suburban Almanac *Almanac Category:Plants